


Concerning the  UFO sighting

by voxsolaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas watch a rocket launch, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rocket launch, Space nerd!Cas, rockets, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxsolaris/pseuds/voxsolaris
Summary: The date is March 30th, the location: Florida. Castiel had been looking forward to this day for months. The man was excited to watch two astronauts launch off into space for the first time in person. Dean, their best friend was with them. Originally the only plan was watching the launch but Dean had other things prepared for them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Concerning the  UFO sighting

**Author's Note:**

> The events described may have changed in time, otherwise I tried to follow the actual launch day timeline  
> Characters: Dean (he/him), Castiel (they/them)  
> Content warning: mentions of anxiety
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0gksyFcWxAAHw7SMCJInUp?si=y9noHZhHSrSOCeSij9SZhg

_May 30th 2020_

“Dean, come on! We’re gonna be late”, Castiel yelled across the apartment. They had been looking forward to this moment for months.

“Cas, this launch isn’t happening for another 8 hours.”, Dean protested. He had just woken up a few minutes ago, oversleeping his alarm and Castiel’s endless shaking. This was the second day they were doing this. There was an attempt the past Wednesday which had to be scrubbed for weather purposes leaving Dean to be grumpy all day as he had woken up earlier than usual for absolutely no reason. Even Castiel’s attempt at making him happy by baking pie did not work.

But Dean eventually managed to get up for his best friend. He knew how much they had been looking forward to this and he had a plan to make this day even better even though it made him kind of nervous. He got his coffee and packed a bag with some snacks and drinks. Most of the things he needed for the day he had already stashed in his car days prior so Cas wouldn’t get suspicious.

“Can we leave now?” Cas was very impatient. They had been dancing around the apartment all morning long.

“Do you really have everything?”, Dean asked back one last time. Castiel was already halfway through the door but stopped to think. “Wait, my cam-” They got interrupted by Dean before they could finish their sentence. “Your camera is already in the car. Just make sure you take the batteries; I couldn’t find those last night.” Castiel put their hand into their pocket to pull one out and show Dean. “Can we...can we leave now? I really don’t want to miss this.”

They left the apartment, Dean taking one deep breath before closing the door.

They drove about an hour; it normally would’ve been a lot less but traffic was exceptionally bad that day. Dean and Cas lived pretty close to the Kennedy Space Center, let’s call it Castiel’s fault for trying to find anything relatively close to there that was still within their price range. Dean rather would’ve just gone back to Kansas but since Cas was going to college in Orlando compromises had to be made.

Cas was giggling like a little child just anticipating the launch making Dean blush with love. He secretly had been crushing on their best friend for quite a while and finally wanted to tell them tonight. He was scared, of course, scared of getting rejected, scared of Castiel no longer wanting to be his friend. But Dean shoved those thoughts aside and hoped for the best.

They eventually got to the viewing area, a bunch of cars already there but not as many as Dean had expected. With restrictions in place people were told to stay home and not travel, however the few cars parked next to them had people coming from several different states. Dean and Cas did their best to stay inside however and only went outside as the clock was ticking down from 10 minutes. They sat on the roof of Dean’s impala, and, despite the age of the car and having done it several times before, it didn’t bump it or anything.

The anticipation grew as the countdown went down to one minute. Castiel had set up their camera next to the car to take a few long exposures of the rocket trail as it was going up, the camera remote in their hand as they were sitting on the car.

_10...9...8..._ Everyone was counting down in unison.

_7...6...5..._ Dean grabbed Castiel’s other hand that did not have the remote shutter. He was holding it softly, smiling at his braveness but hoping that they wouldn’t mind.

_4...3...2...1... **LIFTOFF!**_ Castiel’s smile grew wide as they clicked the shutter and saw the rocket ignite from a distance. They hadn’t noticed Dean’s hand on theirs until then, but they didn’t mind, it made them feel very warm inside and gave them a feeling inside their stomach.

They watched the rocket fly up into space together, their fingers intertwined while sitting on Dean’s old car. Step one of Dean’s plan was done and his shoulders felt lighter. The people behind them were clapping, probably because of the rocket but Dean wanted to believe it was for his bravery of taking Castiel’s hand.

As time passed people were starting to leave but Dean and Castiel were still smiling. Both of them hadn’t felt this happy in quite a while being forcefully stuck in their homes and only going out when they really needed to. It was a nice escape from reality and never wanted to leave but Dean remembered his plans. “Hey Cas...”, he said softly “do you wanna go grab some food? We’ve been here for a while”. Dean slowly removed his hand from Cas’s. “Yeah, let’s go. As much as I’d like to stay, I am getting hungry”

Dean helped Cas get off his car, their hands touching again. Again, this feeling came into Cas’s stomach, that indescribable feeling. “What food are you feeling?” Dean asked. He had money in his pocket and was ready to take Castiel anywhere just wanting them to have a nice day before he would tell them about his feelings. “I don’t know, maybe pizza?”

He was ready to take them to their favorite pizza place, at this point also kind of expecting Castiel to get suspicious of their plans but it didn’t really matter, he had already held their hand.

So, they grabbed their stuff and got back into the car, slowly leaving the lookout spot they had been at since early morning. Their day wouldn’t be over for a long while. Dean had ordered some snacks from a local place to pick up after they would be done eating.

“Wait Dean, did you also forget that things are only open for pick-up?” “Oh shit”, Dean said and facepalmed himself. “Well, I guess one of us has to ca-” “You call”, Cas interrupted him. Castiel didn’t like calling people, it gave them really bad anxiety and Dean was very understanding of it. He quickly parked the car on the side of the road, took his phone out of his flannel’s pocket and dialed the number.

“Okay, I have to pick the food up in 20 minutes. Do you want me to just quickly drive home and drop you off?”, Dean said once the call was done. They were pretty close to their home, about 5 Minutes.

“Do you not want me to come with you?”, Cas pouted. They loved being in the car with Dean, it felt like home in a way. But that was anywhere Dean was for Castiel. Dean was their home.

“I’ve got some stuff I have to pick up. I was gonna get it later but once I’m there I can get it so it won’t be a hassle later. And I don’t want you to be bored while I’m gone and at home you have the TV and can put on the recordings from today or start editing.” Cas nodded reluctantly.

“I promise I’ll be home as fast as I can.”, Dean said and got back into the car. Cas watched him drive off as the sun was just starting to set.

They grabbed their bag and went back upstairs into their home. It was cozy but felt alone without Dean. They knew it would only take him like 40 minutes to come back. Something had changed that day. Something inside Cas. They still had that stomach feeling they first got when Dean held their hand. It was a strange tingle inside his stomach, something they had never felt before, or at least not in this intensity. Caused by Dean, his touch. And it got them to think.

They thought about it while preparing the table for dinner. They grabbed some plates and cups out of the cupboard and placed them neatly onto the table. If this was Dean, they would’ve just eaten out of the containers the food came in but Castiel preferred it this way. In many ways they were the complete opposite of Dean but still the same. They were the perfect match.

When Dean finally came back Castiel had taken a set next to the window, watching the sun go down slowly.

“Hey Cas, I’m back”, Dean came through the door. “I’ve got some plans for us after dinner” “Oh?”, Castiel answered while getting out of the armchair. It did not fit in with the rest of the furniture. The chair was second hand, Cas had found it at a garage sale in the neighborhood right after moving in but the fabric, a black and blue gradient with white and silver stars in different sizes, made it impossible to not get.

“I’m not saying more than that.” Dean took off his jacket and sat down at the dinner table. “You’ve done so much stuff here in this little time that I was gone?”

“Dean. I set the table. That’s 5 minutes of work.” Castiel chuckled. Dean really just loved to be lazy. But Cas loved that about him. Dean was so careless, preferred to take things easy. Not overthink everything.

After dinner Dean told Cas to get changed into some warm clothing without actually telling them his plans. Cas chose the sweater Dean got them for Christmas two years prior, it had a little astronaut and rocket on the front. ‘Best Christmas present ever’, Castiel thought that day. And it was the warmest sweater Castiel owned, honestly perfect for what Dean had planned.

“Okay Dean, I’m ready...where are we going?”, Castiel said impatiently.

“You’ll see when we get there”, Dean answered as he grabbed the camera from behind Cas. Again, Cas pouted. They loved surprises but really wanted to know where they were going.

“Dean plea-”, Castiel responded before getting cut off by the older boy. “No, you’ll see it soon enough, trust me. We have to go now”, he replied in a caring manner. “I promise you’ll love it”, he added to take some of the anxiety off of Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean took another deep breath. Leaving that door would mean no going back. Sure, he could just decide to not tell Cas but Dean had been acting different the whole day and he was sure they noticed. Castiel would ask what was up and then Dean would have to end up telling them anyways.

He closed the door behind them. No going back now.

The drive to the location seemed endless – for Dean at least. Castiel kept asking him where they were going but Dean didn’t answer. He knew Cas had never been there before, Dean found it one night while driving around alone. Sometimes he needed to get out because the thoughts got too much. He had been in love with Castiel ever since meeting him. 4 years - that’s how long it had been. Dean kept it all to himself. And it hurt him, a lot. But Dean had always been too scared to tell Cas, hell he was even too afraid to come out to them for the longest time.

And then they got there, this beautiful little forest by a lake somewhere in Florida. The skies were clear, the stars were the brightest Dean had ever seen.

“Wow”, Castiel said stunned as they got out of the car looking at the sky. They were on a road next to the forest. It was dark, there were no lights on the road or anywhere close. Dean opened the trunk of the impala and grabbed a bag and a blanket, then got out a flashlight and turned it on.

“Come with me”, he said as he took Castiel’s hand, hoping they wouldn’t feel how much he was shaking. “Dean, where are we going now?”, Castiel wanted to know. “You’ll see, we’re almost there”

They went down a little trail into the forest. Despite only being there a few times, Dean knew exactly where to go. Every little step. Dean’s heart kept pounding harder the further they went into the forest. After 5 minutes of walking, they got to a clearing. It was almost perfect. The stars were bright and the sky was clear. It was silent.

Dean put the blanket onto the cold grassy floor, pointing Castiel to sit down. He took another deep breath.

“Cas.”, he started.

“You probably noticed I was acting a little weird today. I – well. There’s no easy way for me to say this. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You were the only one I could think about. I’ve always seen you as more than just a friend, more than my best friend. Castiel, I’ve been in love with you ever since I first saw you. Seeing you get all excited about today, I wanted to make it unforgettable and well.”, he spoke slowly, trying to hold back the tears. Castiel couldn’t see his face, it was too dark.

Suddenly Dean felt Castiel getting closer to him. Softly, their lips touched. It felt like the whole world around them didn’t matter anymore. There was only them and the stars. And nobody could take it from them.

“Dean. Today has been the best day in my whole life. And... yeah. Earlier when you took my hand. It made me feel things I had never felt before. Dean, I love you too. I love you and I have for a while. Maybe I was just too scared to realize but I have now. You made this day unforgettable in so many ways.”, Castiel replied once their lips separated. “You are my best friend, more than that even. I never want to leave you.”

Castiel broke out in tears as well. Dean pulled them into a big hug.

“Castiel, will you be my boyfriend?”, Dean said suddenly. That one wasn’t planned but it felt right. Really, it felt like thousands of rocks had just fallen off of Dean’s shoulders. It was perfect. A perfect day, night. Everything. “Yes, yes I will”, Cas replied softly and their lips touched again. Never wanting to leave.

The stars were twinkling above them. The trees were moving softly. Everything was perfect.


End file.
